the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp/Credits
Logos Opening Closing Crawl Art Cast *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Paul_Rudd Paul Rudd] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ant-Man Scott Lang/Ant-Man] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Evangeline_Lilly Evangeline Lilly] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hope_van_Dyne Hope van Dyne/Wasp] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Michael_Pe%C3%B1a Michael Peña] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Luis Luis] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Walton_Goggins Walton Goggins] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Sonny_Burch Sonny Burch] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Bobby_Cannavale Bobby Cannavale] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jim_Paxton Jim Paxton] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Judy_Greer Judy Greer] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Maggie_Lang Maggie Lang] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/T.I. Tip "T.I." Harris] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Dave Dave] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/David_Dastmalchian David Dastmalchian] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Kurt Kurt] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hannah_John-Kamen Hannah John-Kamen] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost Ava Starr/Ghost] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Abby_Ryder_Fortson Abby Ryder Fortson] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Cassie_Lang Cassie Lang] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Randall_Park Randall Park] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jimmy_Woo Jimmy Woo] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Michelle_Pfeiffer Michelle Pfeiffer] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Janet_van_Dyne Janet van Dyne/Wasp] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Laurence_Fishburne Laurence Fishburne] as Dr. [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Bill_Foster Bill Foster] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Michael_Douglas Michael Douglas] as Dr. [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hank_Pym Hank Pym] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Divian_Ladwa Divian Ladwa] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Uzman Uzman] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Goran_Kosti%C4%87 Goran Kostić] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Anitolov Anitolov] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Rob_Archer Rob Archer] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Knox Knox] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Sean_Thompson_Kleier Sean Thompson Kleier] as Agent [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Stoltz Stoltz] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Benjamin_Byron_Davis Benjamin Byron Davis] as Agent [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Burleigh Burleigh] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Michael_Cerveris Michael Cerveris] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Elihas_Starr Elihas Starr] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Riann_Steele Riann Steele] as [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Catherine_Starr Catherine Starr] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Dax_Griffin Dax Griffin] as Young [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hank_Pym Hank Pym] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hayley_Lovitt Hayley Lovitt] as Young [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Janet_van_Dyne Janet van Dyne] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Langston_Fishburne Langston Fishburne] as Young [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Bill_Foster Bill Foster] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/RaeLynn_Bratten RaeLynn Bratten] as Young [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ava_Starr Ava Starr] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Madeleine_McGraw Madeleine McGraw] as Young [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hope_van_Dyne Hope van Dyne] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Tim_Heidecker Tim Heidecker] as Whale Boat Captain [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Daniel_Gooobler Daniel Gooobler] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Charles_Justo Charles Justo] as Fireman *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Brian_Huskey Brian Huskey] as Elementary School Teacher *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Suehyla_El-Attar Suehyla El-Attar] as Agent [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Pearson Pearson] *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Julia_Vera-Andrews Julia Vera-Andrews] as Luis' Abuelita *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jessica_Winther Jessica Winther] as Tourist Wife *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Norwood_J._Cheek_Jr. Norwood J. Cheek Jr.] as Tourist Husband *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Bryan_Lugo Bryan Lugo] as Wharf Cop *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ana_Maria_Quintana Ana Maria Quintana] as Sister Ana Maria *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Darcy_Shean Darcy Shean] as Nanny *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Blake_Vogt Blake Vogt] as Online Magic Instructor *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Torrey_Vogel Torrey Vogel] as Burch's Goon *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Simon_Potter Simon Potter] as Burch's Goon *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jon_Wurster Jon Wurster] as Burch's SUV Driver *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_Scharpling Tom Scharpling] as Burch's SUV Driver *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Virgina_Hamilton Virgina Hamilton] as San Francisco News Announcer *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jessica_Castro Jessica Castro] as San Francisco News Anchor *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Reggie_Aqui Reggie Aqui] as San Francisco News Anchor *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Natasha_Zouves Natasha Zouves] as San Francisco News Anchor *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Mike_Nicco Mike Nicco] as San Francisco News Anchor *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Alexis_Smith Alexis Smith] as as San Francisco News Anchor *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Dave_Allen Dave Allen] as Librarian ([https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Deleted_Scenes scenes deleted]) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Gary_Agid Gary Agid] as Homeless Man (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Halit_Alptekin Halit Alptekin] as FBI Agent (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Joseph_Amey Joseph Amey] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Yianni_Apostolopolous Yianni Apostolopolous] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Cassandra_Areff Cassandra Areff] as Pier 39 Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Danyel_Areff Danyel Areff] as Pier 39 Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jace_Areff Jace Areff] as Pier 39 Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Andy_Arness Andy Arness] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Danielle_Baggett Danielle Baggett] as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Nargis_Bahaduri Nargis Bahaduri] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Nooria_Bahaduri Nooria Bahaduri] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/William_W._Barbour William W. Barbour] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Daria_Bauer Daria Bauer] as Whale Watching Wife (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Saskia_Baur Saskia Baur] as San Francisco Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Stacy_Beckly Stacy Beckly] as Bicyclist / Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Kenny_Beers Kenny Beers] as Police Officer (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Reo_Bell Reo Bell] as SF Police (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Sarah_Bennani Sarah Bennani] as Student (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Emilee_Bickert Emilee Bickert] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jennifer_Black Jennifer Black] as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Marcella_Bragio Marcella Bragio] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Tarin_Breuner Tarin Breuner] as Student (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Forrest_Briggs Forrest Briggs] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Sergio_Briones Sergio Briones] as Firefighter (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Joe_Bucaro_III Joe Bucaro III] as Helmetless Biker (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Alyvia_Bush Alyvia Bush] as San Francisco Police Officer (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Phillip_Caires Phillip Caires] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Joseph_Camilleri Joseph Camilleri] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Timothy_Carr Timothy Carr] as Prison Guard (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Kevin_Carscallen Kevin Carscallen] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Susan_Case Susan Case] as San Francisco Tourist / Ferry Passenger (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Cabran_E._Chamberlain Cabran E. Chamberlain] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jamel_Chambers Jamel Chambers] as Ped (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Michael_Chen Michael Chen] as Whale Watcher / Chinatown Resident (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Sabrina_Chicas Sabrina Chicas] as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Carl_Collanus Carl Collanus] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hunter_Cone Hunter Cone] as Street Pedestrian - Background (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Talon_Crow Talon Crow] as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Derek_Crowe Derek Crowe] as Whale Watch Boat Crew (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Zachary_Culbertson Zachary Culbertson] as Man on Pier (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Steve_Dakota Steve Dakota] as Whale Watcher / Male Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Steven_J._Durham Steven J. Durham] as Whale Watcher / Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jason_M._Edwards Jason M. Edwards] as FBI Agent (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Christine_Marie_Evans Christine Marie Evans] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jacob_Evans Jacob Evans] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Mark_Falvo Mark Falvo] as Dock Worker (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Michelle_Fang Michelle Fang] as Chinatown Resident (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Travis_Fitzgerald Travis Fitzgerald] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Matt_Frazier Matt Frazier] as Delivery Truck Worker (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Adi_Freeman Adi Freeman] as Business Man (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hayley_Gagner Hayley Gagner] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Gail_Gamble Gail Gamble] as Cafe Patron / Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Chris_Gann Chris Gann] as FBI Agent (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Damaris_Garc%C3%ADa Damaris García] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jaydyn_Gay Jaydyn Gay] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/John_Gettier John Gettier] as Firefighter (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Shannon_Ghamghami Shannon Ghamghami] as Wet Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Tahseen_Ghauri Tahseen Ghauri] as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Wil_Gonzalez Wil Gonzalez] as Fire Chief (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jake_Hanson Jake Hanson] as Precision Driver (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jeremy_Harrington Jeremy Harrington] as The Slim-Jim Guy (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Cassandra_Hendry Cassandra Hendry] as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Linda_Joy_Henry Linda Joy Henry] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Dan_Idov Dan Idov] as Street Performer - Pianist *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Michael_Inscoe Michael Inscoe] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Cal_Johnson Cal Johnson] as Burch Goon #1 (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Sawyer_Jones Sawyer Jones] as School Kid (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Charles_Justo Charles Justo] as Fireman (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jay_D._Kacho Jay D. Kacho] as FBI Suit (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Henry_Kingi Henry Kingi] as Sonny Burch's Driver (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Aleia_Kristene Aleia Kristene] as College Student (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Mika_Kubo Mika Kubo] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Arianna_Kurys Arianna Kurys] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Dane_Larsen Dane Larsen] as Dock Worker (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Brandon_E._Lee Brandon E. Lee] as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Elgin_Lee Elgin Lee] as Policeman / Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Chris_Leong Chris Leong] as Tourist / Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Alejandro_Lievano Alejandro Lievano] as Prisoner (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Dale_Liner Dale Liner] as San Francisco SWAT Team Leader (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/John_Lobato John Lobato] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Destiny_Lopez Destiny Lopez] as Hippie (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Homero_Lopez Homero Lopez] as San Francisco Pedestrian / Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Anne_Luna Anne Luna] as Chinatown Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Sam_Lund Sam Lund] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Alexis_Ly Alexis Ly] as Student (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Teryn_Macallan Teryn Macallan] as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Sophia_Marcs Sophia Marcs] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Santos_Marley Santos Marley] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Mary_Lu_Marr Mary Lu Marr] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Van_Marten Van Marten] as FBI Agent (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Seth_McCracken Seth McCracken] as Whale Watcher / Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Devon_Mckelvin Devon Mckelvin] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Shaun_McMillan Shaun McMillan] as FBI Agent (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Heidi_Michaelis Heidi Michaelis] as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Perla_Middleton Perla Middleton] as Waitress / Market Patron (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Joshua_Mikel Joshua Mikel] as Derek (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Irena_Miles Irena Miles] as Street Vendor / Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Michelle_Miller Michelle Miller] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Yvette_Miner Yvette Miner] as San Francisco Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Gregory_M._Mitchell Gregory M. Mitchell] as FBI Agent (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ed_Moy Ed Moy] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Vaughn_Myovich Vaughn Myovich] as Whale Watcher / Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Brad_Napp Brad Napp] as Champagne CRV Driver (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Travis_Neal Travis Neal] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Debra_Norton-Miller Debra Norton-Miller] as Pedestrian on Lombard Street (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Anne-Marie_Olsen Anne-Marie Olsen] as Tourist / Driver (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/John_Ozuna John Ozuna] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Branson_Quirke Branson Quirke] as College Student (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Randel_Justin_Panlilio Randel Justin Panlilio] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Edward_Parker Edward Parker] as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Robert_Payen Robert Payen] as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Denney_Pierce Denney Pierce] as Flatbed Truck Driver (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Mason_Pike Mason Pike] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Paul_Pillsbury Paul Pillsbury] as FBI Agent (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Zach_Prusak Zach Prusak] as Shopping Patron (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Andre_Pushkin Andre Pushkin] as KGB Goon (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Branson_Quirke Branson Quirke] as College Student (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Jeff_Redlick Jeff Redlick] as Pedestrian with Car (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Michael_Andrew_Reed Michael Andrew Reed] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Lindy_Reed-Shukla Lindy Reed-Shukla] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Rick_Richardson Rick Richardson] as SF Police (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Sandra_Dee_Richardson Sandra Dee Richardson] as SF Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Kayla_Romans Kayla Romans] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Vanessa_Ross Vanessa Ross] as The Hot Jogger (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/James_Haruo_Saito James Haruo Saito] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/David_M_Sandoval_Jr. David M Sandoval Jr.] as Tourist Pier 39 / Chinatown (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Marley_Santos Marley Santos] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Corey_Semple Corey Semple] as Pier Bystander With Headphones (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/James_Siderits James Siderits] as Office Type (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Patricia_Simmons Patricia Simmons] as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Justin_Slaughter Justin Slaughter] as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Candido_Soto_III Candido Soto III] as School Kid (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Shawn_South Shawn South] as Garbage Man (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Bailey_Standley Bailey Standley] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/James_Sterling James Sterling] as FBI Swat (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_W._Stewart Thomas W. Stewart] as Whale Watcher (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Logan_Taaffe Logan Taaffe] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Steve_Tanabe Steve Tanabe] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Kayko_Thompson Kayko Thompson] as Cafe Patron / Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Thrift Ken Thrift] as Pier 39 Local (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Robert_Tinsley Robert Tinsley] as FBI (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Raul_Torres Raul Torres] as Security Guard (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Mallorie_Vanghel Mallorie Vanghel] as Argentinian Street Vendor (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ronald_Joe_Vasquez Ronald Joe Vasquez] as Cafe Patron (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Fatimah_Eye%27z_Verrell Fatimah Eye'z Verrell] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Etienne_Vick Etienne Vick] as Whale Watcher Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Galen_G._Wathen Galen G. Wathen] as Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Gary_Watson Gary Watson] as FBI SWAT (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Benjamin_Weaver Benjamin Weaver] as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Tyler_J._Weaver Tyler J. Weaver] as BA Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Adam_Weber Adam Weber] as Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/James_D._Weston_II James D. Weston II] as Whale Watching Boat Crew (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Tanya_Wheelock Tanya Wheelock] as UC Berkeley Student (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Steven_Wiig Steven Wiig] as Pier 39 Fisherman (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Shawn_Yee Shawn Yee] as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Ronnie_Yelverton Ronnie Yelverton] as Dock Worker (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Shawn_Sakhan_Yith Shawn Sakhan Yith] as Buenos Aires Presdestrian (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Bobby_Ysip Bobby Ysip] as Fisherman's Wharf Tourist (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Perry_Zulu_Jr. Perry Zulu Jr.] as FBI SWAT #4 (uncredited) *[https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hans_Obma Hans Obma] as ''Unknown'' (uncredited) * Produced by Music by Cinematography by Film Editing by Casting By Production Design by Art Direction by Set Decoration by Costume Design by Makeup Department Production Management Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Art Department Sound Department Special Effects by Visual Effects by Stunts Camera and Electrical Department Animation Department Casting Department Costume and Wardrobe Department Editorial Department Location Management Music Department Transportation Department Other crew Thanks